1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile advertising display system. More specifically, it is directed to an advertising system mounted reconfigurably onto the bed of a Low-Speed Electric Vehicle.
2. Related Art
Mobile advertising systems on gasoline or diesel vehicles are known in the art, as are towable illuminated signs. Additionally, cartop, rear, or window mounted signs are known in the art.
The best prior art known to Applicants include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,481,703; 1,597,112; 1,597,262; 1,633,635; 1,973,276; 2,530,525; 2,753,640; 3,054,205; 3,242,329; 3,305,961; 3,702,033; 3,802,103; 4,052,806; 4,346,529; 4,475,299; 4,557,517; 4,580,361; 4,688,343; 4,756,107; 5,005,893; 5,083,826; 5,084,994; 5,210,970; 5,249,833; 5,339,551; 5,379,540; 5,669,470; 5,887,931; 5,918,924; 6,036,250; 6,145,230; and, 6,421,600. The prior art known to Applicants also include PCT Application #PCT/SE85/00345.
Mobile advertising on vehicles such as trailers, semi-trailers, pick-up trucks, vans, and taxis or cartops has long been available. While advertising billboards mounted on such larger gasoline or diesel powered vehicles are ideal for highways and other roads, their size, speed, and inherent noise and air pollution make them unpractical or unwelcome in many venues. With the increasingly affordable, reliable, and advancing technology of electric vehicles complying with the federal safety standards established in 40 C.F.R. 571.500 for example (interchangeably termed “low-speed vehicles (LSV),” “alternative fueled vehicles (AFV),” “electric vehicles (EV),” or “zero-emission vehicles”), a need exists to effectively utilize such low or zero-emission vehicles for mobile advertising.
An LSV may be any four-wheeled electric vehicle with a top speed of greater than 20 mph but not greater than 25 mph. An advertising system mounted on the bed of such small, quiet, zero-emission utility LSV may be moved easily through areas with posted speed limits of 35 or below. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mobile advertising system capable of effectively targeting a wide range of areas such as high-density urban streets, historic districts and areas, conventions, tourist sites, parks, beaches, boardwalks, stadiums, parking lots, campuses, retirement villages, resorts, tradeshows, fairs, and the like.
In addition, the pedestrian speed limits and open design of these LSVs allow close interaction with the public, readily facilitating such activities as information or sample distribution for example, to a degree unparalleled with larger truck, van, or car-mounted advertising. While trucks, vans, and cars can and sometimes are used to distribute samples and information when stationary, they rarely have the leeway and flexibility to actually be driven through an area wherever people may gather and/or to pull off-road at whim responsive to the hail of passersby.
Under pressure of federal and state laws, businesses and government agencies are seeking ways to employ low or zero-emission vehicles in their fleets and daily operations. The combination of its zero-emission motor and neighborhood friendly design makes the Low Speed Electric Vehicle Mobile Advertising System especially amenable for use by government agencies, for example, for public service messages which attract constituents and, as well, allow drivers or passengers to provide information, distribute informational material such as forms and service brochures, or to conduct contemporaneous polls and canvassing efforts.